Takes Time
by Adrienner-94
Summary: Bella married a serial killer she never knew until the fateful night when the police show up to take him away. This is Bella trying to find herself again with the help of old loves and new beginnings with old friends. AH cannon parings PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is my new story takes time I hope you all like it as much as I do so read on and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Many people can decide if they love or hate someone within a matter of minutes of meeting them and if they love them it is likely that they will always to some extent have feelings for them. And if they hate them within minutes sometimes there can be a second chance others they end up hating them till the end of time. Now at this very moment though I am wondering if I love or hate the person that I promised the rest of my life to. I am wondering if I love or hate my husband. I know that at one point in my life I had to have loved him. Or so I keep telling myself.

My husband was arrested for murder last night and he didn't even look like he cared at all. He just sauntered out of the house if cuffs with two police officers with him and the stupid fucking smirk on his face. He didn't ask me to call a lawyer he didn't ask me to come meet him at the station he didn't even say I love you. He just yelled out that I would hear from him. Well it's a new day and I still haven't heard from the jackass. Sometimes I wonder why the hell did I marry him a year ago? I wish that I had just wish that I stayed in Chicago with Alice and Emmett my wonderful loving brother Emmett I haven't talked to him in a month ever since I told him that I couldn't come home over the summer like I promised he was pissed for that one. I sometimes think of the way things might have been if I didn't leave. I don't know if I would be happier seeing as the love of my life was getting married but well anything is better than the way that I live now merely a shell of my old self. Edward any time I think his name or even say it out loud I want to cry. I should never have given up on my feelings for him even if he did say that he loves Victoria.

Some days I just wish I wasn't so stupid and so quickly married James after just six months with him. I mean marrying James and not even a year later that he is being accused of murder. That shows my great judge of character.

After some more dwelling on the situation I think that I am finally ready to go see him at the police station. Ignoring his advice of waiting to hear from him I get into my car and make my way to the station.

I get into my new BMW I am flooded with memories of the day that we go the car. I had just gotten a promotion at the magazine that I work at I went from writing some of the ads for companies to being able to write some of my own articles at the home design magazine. I was so happy and James had just taken his security company global that we celebrated by buying ourselves new cars James got an Audi and I got a BMW. We were both so happy at our accomplishments and we treated ourselves but I can't help but think that I would have been happier if I didn't have to give up everything that I did when I married him. I can't help but think about the people and things that I have lost along the way. I have lost my brother, my best friend and the one man that I have ever truly loved all because Edward was getting married and James was the first one there to even try and pick up what was left of me. All of this because he said I was pretty when I was at the lowest point in my life. He took advantage of me and now he is being accused of murder. This Just fucking makes my week complete. With all of the things that have been happening lately and now he goes and gets himself thrown in Jail.

I thought that James was the perfect husband and on paper he is. James owns a multi billion dollar company that just went Global. He is a clean cut business man with the perfect wife all that is missing is the children that we will be expected to be having within the coming years seeing as I am 24 and he is 30. We are expected to start popping them out any time now. Though James is good on paper there are things that the world does not see about him like James has OCD about being clean and having our penthouse apartment without a speck of dust. The only thing one could say about him is unconventional is that he has his hair tied back in a pony tail and that his eyes always have an icy look to them like he hates everybody.

Me on the other hand I am 5'5 average weight long brown hair that goes to my waist that I need to cut and brown eyes that I am told look like chocolate. I am average in almost every way except that I am married to one of the richest men in the world. That sounds amazing but in reality I just want to feel something I have been emotionally numb ever since I started with James. What I need is to feel loved I need to feel the warmth of hugs from my brother and my best fried I need comfort.

I walk in to the police station looking wildly around as I see all of these women milling around and crying. I have a feeling as to why they are here but I am too scared to ask.

The receptionist is right in front of me and I see that she has a few people to deal with before she can get to me. The women that are crying start getting a little out of hand and an officer comes over in an attempt to calm them down they seem to understand and they quiet down and sit in the chairs that are offered.

After the people a head of me are dealt with I am finally up. "Hi I'm Bella MacClery I'm here to speak to my husband."

Before the receptionist can tell me anything one of the women starts screaming. "YOU BITCH I BET YOU KNEW. I BET YOU KNEW EVERYTHING THAT HE HAS DONE TO THEM TO OUR BABIES."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"YOUR HUSBAND IS GUILTY OF THE MURDER AND RAPE OF OUR GIRLS. HE KILLED MY BABY, MY INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL."

I just look at them all unable to come up with anything to say. Looking at these broken women gives me the urge to cry along side them. I want to ball my eyes out at the thought that the man that I married could have killed their children. I know I can't cry with them though because they would just hate me all the more.

"I'm sorry about your loss. I had no idea that James could ever have done anything like this, we haven't been married very long and I just didn't know.

The women all look at me trying to see if I could possibly be lying to them. They don't say anything else to me they just sit back in their seats and resume their silent tears. I take this as a good sign because they don't shout anything else out at me they just sit their looking lost.

An officer comes over to me and motions for me to follow him. I do as requested and follow him down the hall and into an office.

He motions for me to sit down in one of the chairs in the office and I do as I am asked. "Hello Mrs. Hunter my name is Detective Clearwater."

"Hi, its Swan actually." I say shyly to him. Detective Clearwater is a very clean cut man with sandy brown hair and boyish features he seems to be younger than me at my age of 26 but I know he must be older if he is already a Detective.

"I am one of the Detectives that will be handling your husband's case."

"Oh okay."

"I just want to make sure that you understand I will be handling the L.A. part with the FBI and another Detective will be handling the Chicago division of this investigation."

"There are two divisions?"

"Yes Ma'am your husband has killed in both L.A. and Chicago."

"No one told me that."

"We just found out ourselves when he admitted to the murders."

"He admitted his guilt?"

"Yes and I am very sorry."

"Can I have a moment?"

"Yes but I am sure that the FBI will want to talk to you."

"I have to talk to the FBI?"

"Yes we will need you to so we can fully understand your husband."

"Okay." He leaves the room to I have no clue what. And all that I can think is that I am married to a killer. I married a fucking killer. I fell in love with a fucking killer.

I knew that this was a possibility since he was arrested but it becoming a reality is a totally different story.

I start hyperventilating and it takes all of my strength to calm myself. I keep the tears at bay that are threatening to spill over and once I have myself under control I turn in my seat and walk over to the door of the office. I see Detective Clearwater standing with another man in a suit he has short brown hair he has a large build with coppery skin.

"I'm okay now ask me whatever you need to." I say to them.

Both of the men walk into the room. I return to my previous seat and so does the Detective. The man in the suit sits down beside me and I look expectantly at him.

"Hello I am Agent Black and I will be questioning you on behalf of the FBI. You are allowed to have representation if you would like."

"I'm okay."

"Let's start then."

May the questioning begin.

**What do we think do we like it do we all want more? I love this story so much and I love it even more than two broken hearts I mean this story is way more what I love to write and read so I hope you all love it and want more. **

**Leave me a little love and you will get another chapter in 1 week ie July 15th and that is a promise. **

**xoxo Adrienne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the next chapter I would like to thank edward6234 for being a pre-reader for this story I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Also I forgot this last time:**

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer but the concept is all mine**

Chapter 2

"Would you say that James was home often?"

"He was home as often as I expected, he worked some late nights but he always tried to be home early on Fridays and he always made sure that over the weekend there was time for us to talk. He went to Chicago a lot though for some seminars and meetings." I finished.

"Did he order odd things around the house such as organization, and Cleaning?"

"In our home everything has its place and it must at all times be in said place. The house always has to be spotless, not a speck of dust anywhere which is why we have a maid to help out since we are both busy with jobs. So yes I guess you could say that was odd."

"How many nights would James work late per week?"

"Two or three sometimes four but not very often for running his own company. He always made time for us."

"Does James have a family?"

"He isn't in contact with his parents and I think he has a sister that he will send a Christmas card to every year but other than that he has no family like me. Other than I have a brother that I am not really in contact with."

"You had no idea about the women who all look like you; long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and they were all small in size."

"I didn't know."

"You had no idea about your husband?"

"No but I wish that I did. I wish I could have turned him in. James only had a little OCD or so I thought. I don't want people getting hurt because of me or because of someone that I married and it is all because he is scum."

"Was James protective of you around other men?"

"I haven't been able to talk to my brother or one of my best guy friends since we got married is that over protective?"

"Yes Ma'am I will take that as over protective. Do you believe that he had a hand in the no contact between those two people?"

"I think so I mean I have no proof but I think it was all him. I mean he takes care of everything in the house and for all I know he could have blocked their numbers."

"Do you know anything about his past?"

"Just that his parents were abusive and that he was in foster care."

"What was your sex life like?"

"I-I-I-um we haven't really had one for the last month."

"Is that not odd for a newly married couple?"

"You could say that but we are both very busy people. Me with my job as a journalist and James as the CEO of his own company(,) we just don't have time really anymore. We have some time to talk but normally we are just really tired."

"When you were sexually active has he asked for any odd practices?"

"No."

"Thank you Miss. MacClery, that is all."

I am shocked by the sudden stop of questioning and I barely have enough time to get out.

"May I ask you a few of my own questions?"

"Sure Ma'am."

"Did he ever say why?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"He said it was to protect his wife from the monster that he truly is. That is why all of the women look like you."

"How many?"

"5 here in L.A. and another 3 in Chicago."

"That many? Do I have to stay in L.A., can I possibly go home to my family in Chicago?"

"You are not a fugitive so you may go to your home. Is that all?"

"Yes thank you."

He nodded his acknowledgement and left me alone in the room with Agent Clearwater.

"Do you want to see your husband?"

"Not really but I think I should. I have a few things that I need to tell him."

"Whenever you are ready Ma'am."

I take a few deep breaths and nod at Detective Clearwater that I am ready and I follow him out of the room down a hall and into a room with a two way mirror.

"Let me know when you are ready to go see him."

I look in at James and I see him sitting in a chair with a huge smirk on his face like he just won the Fucking lottery. I also see that there is another person in the room who looks to be talking to the lawyer.

"Can those two men leave the room and not be allowed in here?"

"If James agrees then yes."

"Okay I want to see him."

"This way." We go through a door beside the two way mirror and I am now face to face with my husband. My Douche of a husband who is now nothing but the scum of the earth to me.

"Look at this, it's my beautiful wife and the Detective. What can we do for you?" James asks in an overly sweet voice.

"Yea James I came to talk to you. In private if possible?"

"Leave." James says pointing at the two men.

"But sir-"

"I want to talk to my wife let me talk to her."

"Yes sir." They both say and they pack up their bags and leave.

Once everyone left, I a seat across from James. Trying to figure out what the hell I wanted to say to him.

"Why are you here I thought I said that I would call you."

"I got tired of waiting. I wanted to know what the fuck is going on and well now I guess I do."

"Who told you?"

"I think it started with the women yelling at me up front then the Detective calling me into his office and let's not forget that I was interviewed by the FBI."

"You know everything?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of your husband now?" He asks me talking about himself in the third person.

"I think that you are the most fucked up person I have ever met."

"Bella-"

"No you lost the right to call me that when you started killing women that look like me."

"I couldn't help myself."

"James if you had tried to talk to someone or hell even me then you might have had the chance to get through all of this bullshit. Do you do that?" I don't bother to wait for an answer and I continue on, "no you don't you fucking take people's loved ones away."

"Bella I don't want you to hate me."

"Hate you? You don't want me to hate you well fine then I am disgusted with you. I think you are one of the biggest fucking monsters in the entire world , what do you think of that?"

"Bella-"

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME BELLA."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough sometimes."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I am getting a divorce and I am taking everything."

"Bella don't do this please don't do this."

"Well to fucking bad you should have thought about this before you pulled all of this bullshit."

I walk out of the room feeling better about myself and everything that went down in there. Feeling stronger about myself and my new life that I am about to embark on and I am also secretly happy that I am going to have the money to start back anywhere I want to when I sell the penthouse and James' company.

I walk out to see Detective Clearwater standing outside the door holding it open for me. I nod my thanks to him and mumble that I will be back here in a few weeks.

"Bella if I may?" I nod to him and he continues. "Maybe you should take this time to figure out the changes that you need to make in your life. I know you want the divorce and all but you need to know the next steps you will take."

"Thank you for the advice." I say to him and I make my way out of the station and I notice that all of the crying women have been moved from the main part of the room to another place in the building.

I get home and I find a few messages on the answering machine one from a credit card company and the next from my brother.

"_Listen Bells I know that we don't talk anymore and all but I heard about that douche and I really want to know if you are okay? Call me back when you get a chance. We really miss you here. Come home sometime soon please."_

And before I know it I am packing a bag and running around the house trying to find my running shoes. Once I find them I throw them in the bag and rush out to the car. Chicago here I come.

I end up making it to Cedar city after the first day and I find a place to crash for the night before waking up early the next morning to hopefully get to Lincoln, Nebraska for the next night.

I am thankful that my dreams come true and hopefully this is the last night that I have to stay in a hotel. That is if Emmett takes me in. And well since tomorrow is Saturday I am hoping that I will be able to catch him at home. Well him and his live in Girlfriend Rosalie at home.

I get up and leave by 8 am the next morning and I hope to make it to Emmett's place in Chicago by 5. That is my plan at least.

I end up making it to Emmett's 3 story town house by 5 but I don't work up the courage to walk up to the door until 5:30 and when I do I take a very deep breath and I poise my hand to knock.

I knock on the door and I wait for it to be opened and trust me when I say I am not prepared for what is on the other side. The last person that I ever thought to see again is standing in front of me just as speechless as I am.

**Who is standing before Bella is it Edward? HMMMMM **

**Write me a review to find out in the little teaser I will send you and well you don't review be constantly waiting until the 22nd of July. **

**In other words please leave this little author a review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is one day late I am so sorry but my life kinda got a little busy but here it is. Enjoy it and are you ready to find out about the mystery man well here is your chance that is if you read on :)**

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer but James the Serial Killer is mine. **

Chapter 3

Edward freaking Cullen is standing in front of me all sweaty and just delicious looking. We don't say anything for a few minutes and well I just have no fucking clue as to what I should say to him.

"Bella Swan or I guess MacClery?"

"No I kept the Swan but everyone calls me by his name."

"Swan then." He smiles.

"Yeah um is my brother here?"

"No he's out with Rose its "Date night."' He says that with the air quotes and all.

"What the hell are you doing here then?"

"I um well it's a long story and I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Just like old times Bella?"

"Exactly Edward." I walk past him and into the house. I see the living room right away and I take a seat in the recliner and it gives me plenty of time to ogle Edward. Almost everything is the same about him from the piercing green eyes to his coppery hair. The differences are that he looks much more toned. I can see the definition in his arms and he just looks in general so fucking good.

As I am looking at him I can just feel everything that I thought I left behind me come back to the surface. The need that I have to feel Edward to touch him, to kiss him and feel the way his body wraps around mine. All of it is back and it takes everything in me not to jump him.

"You first." He says to me and he leans back in his seat on the leather couch.

So I tell him everything from my insecurities about my marriage to the day that I left to come here. I tell him about the interview with the FBI at the police station and about the conversation that I had with James. He doesn't stop me as I talk but I can tell that he wants to ask questions but he saves it until I finish. "So they all look like you?"

"Yeah."

"And he says that he killed them to protect you?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I believe it. Anyways it's your turn now."

"Fine, Fine where do I start." He thought about it for a minute before he began talking.

"Well I guess it all begins with you leaving, Victoria and I had been having a hard time for awhile I mean we had been engaged for a little while and we hadn't even made a move to get married then you and James get engaged and married within a matter of months and she didn't like that we were still waiting. Anyways you moved to your new life and she started getting really pissy and cursing your name and all of that bullshit. So I told her off for it I mean its not your fault that we hadn't done the deed yet and well she snapped when

I said that to her." He paused to collect his thoughts before continuing on.

"She decided that she wanted to call it quits with us and so that was it. We were over and she bought me out of our house and I left. Since I am a doctor, I don't really have a lot of time on my hands at the moment at least until I move in to the practice with my dad but I have to finish my residence first which ends at the end of the month. So anyways I knew that Emmett and Rose had the room and this place is a few blocks away from the hospital so here I am. I took over the third floor of the place and I pay them rent every month. It was just easy and I really didn't want to live in a hotel. So here I am. They have helped me out a lot and I owe them so much for everything that they have done for me."

"I wish sometimes that I didn't throw away my college life to that bitch but hey I am still here and relatively okay."

"Yeah here you are. If James and I hadn't gotten married and all of that shit do you think that you would still be with Victoria?"

"No I don't think so."

"Why?"

"If we were meant to be then we wouldn't have broken up over something so stupid. I mean nothing would have separated us."

"Yeah I guess."

"What are you going to do about your marriage?"

"I'm taking that fucker for everything that he is worth."

"So divorce?"

"Yeah I can't stay married to that. He killed people that look like me hell I don't even think I can go back to our home."

"Understandable I guess."

"Yeah it is I mean, I have the urge to change the way that I look just to piss him off."

"Do you have any idea what will happen after that?"

"I think I want to move back here. I mean I need my family right now and I need Alice. I've missed you all so much and I need a support system so I can get myself back on my feet."

"She needs you too."

"I know she does and I feel so shitty about not even trying to get in contact with you guys."

"It's not all your fault."

Before I can say anything back the door opens and in walks Emmett and Rosalie.

"EDWARD." Emmett yells.

"In here." He calls back and Emmett and Rosalie come walking into the living room.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing here?"

"With what happened back in L.A. I just had to leave and I missed you."

"I missed you too; I think we all missed you." Emmett says to me right before he pulls me into one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett why are you allowing her to stay in our home?" Rose asks.

"Rose not here."

"Then where the fuck would you like me to say it Em?" She fumes.

"I can go if you want me too Em." I say to him not wanting to cause a scene. I don't want my brother in the dog house because of me.

"No Bells I want you here its just that a lot happened when you left that we need to talk about but not tonight. We will talk in the morning."

"Emmett-" Rose started until he cut her off.

"In the morning." Emmett said and it was final. "I want to hear about what happened to you after you left."

"I- okay I guess."

"Well once we moved out there everything was great I mean our life was as perfect as it ever could have been. James already had his company and it was really starting to take off. We were happy. I ended up with my job and I was fine with it not exactly over the moon but it was something to do rather than spend all of my time in our Penthouse. James started acting off not long after that. He wanted everything to be clean and everything had a place in our house may it be in the kitchen or our bedroom."

I stopped for a moment waiting to see if they had any questions and well Emmett surely did. "Did he ever hit you I just need to know."

"He never laid an unwanted hand on me Em."

"Thank god that's one thing that the fucker did right."

"Bella may I?"

"Sure Rosalie."

"Why did you say as perfect as you could be?"

"Because I didn't love him like I loved someone else. I wanted to and I used to wish that James was the man that I loved but he never was."

"Well I think its time to call it a night." Edward finally says something; he had been silent the entire time that I was talking.

"See you in the morning." I say to him before he heads up the stairs.

"Who do you love then?"

"I will not answer that question." I say to her before she can ask me anything else I decide to continue with my story. Once I am finished Emmett just looks at me with shock on his face.

"You lived with him, He killed fucking 8 people?"

"I never knew our lives were normal."

"This is just way too much."

"I know."

"You never noticed anything off?"

"No he just had a little OCD or so I thought. Emmett what do you want to tell me?"

"I um need to talk to you about what happened when you left. I um kinda went on a downward spiral and it took Rosie here to bring me back when you only called once a month I thought that you hated me. So did Alice and Edward, I mean you never called either one of them."

"He wouldn't let me and I called you from a Pay phone once a month."

"I just thought that was normal because you had a blocked number."

"I'm sorry Emmett, and how the hell did you get my home number?"

"It took a lot of work from a friend of mine but we got it."

"I'm glad you did Em. I missed you so much. I wish that I never married him."

"Me too Bells, me too."

"Here let me show you where you can stay."

I quickly run outside and grab my bag. Emmett takes me up to the third floor of his house and sets me up in one of the two bedrooms there. He shows me around and then he leaves me be. Until morning I guess.

**What do we think I have introduced her lost love, her brother and her brothers bitch of a girl. **

**I hope we all liked this chapter enough to leave this author a little something something I know that with last weeks I promised a teaser but again life got the best of me. But this week I promise that I will give you a little something and if I don't I give you all permission to yell at me through PM's.**

**So what do we think will happen next week sound off in the reviews. Also I am looking for some good FanFics to read so tell me your fav's in your review and next week I will tell you mine incase you haven't read them :) **

**Also my other story Two Broken Hearts is coming to a close just 2 future takes left and it is all over. I know the beginning is rough but as I have been told it gets way better as it all goes on :)**

**Alright I'm done with my rambling for this week XOXO Adrienne**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I guess some people didn't get the message that I had updated this story so I am doing it again for all of you to see :) **_

**AN Here it is people hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I wake up feeling refreshed for the first time in awhile it must be being back home and not being woken up by cars and possible police cars on some mornings. Here at Emmett's I have nothing that will disturb my sleep nothing but my own body forcing me to awaken. It's nice for a change not being on a set routine. I like having some change in my life.

I look over at the clock at my bedside table and I see that it is only 8 in the morning. I feel this great at 8 in the fucking morning what the hell is wrong with me? I need more sleep than this since I was in hotels for the last few nights.

I figure now that I am up I might as well just get up and get ready to face the day. I go through my bag and I find some Jeans and a T-shirt. Before I head into the bathroom I notice that I am still wearing my wedding rings. I remove them and I feel lighter like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. It's funny about how much two rings can change a person, well two rings and a piece of paper that has your marriage certificate on it. All of these things have changed my life forever.

I make my way to the bathroom to go through my morning routine. Once that is done I throw my hair up in a messy bun and make my way down the stairs.

I find the kitchen fairly quickly and I am not surprised to see that no one else was awake yet I guess since it is Sunday everyone has decided to sleep in. Makes sense considering when Emmett and I were little on Sundays he would always sleep in and I would wake up to make him breakfast and then the Cullens would come over. Most of the time I would alternate between Chocolate and Banana French toast to appease both Emmett and Edward on the weekends. I smile at the thought of all of us sitting around the kitchen table in high school eating my Frenchtoast.

We were all so close and I am lost in thought of what might have been that I don't even notice anyone sitting behind me watching.

"Shit you scarred me."

"Sorry." Edward smiles at me.

"It's fine but next time I don't know stomp in here or something."

"That can be arranged if you tell me you are making both chocolate and banana French toast."

"I am, so get off your ass and make me some coffee."

He smiles at me again and does as he is told. Smart man he knows not to stand between me and my coffee.

"Cream and Sugar?"

"Please."

He passes me my coffee and asks if I need any help. "No I'm fine Edward go make your own coffee."

He fixes the coffee just as I am putting the finishing touches on our breakfast when Emmett comes running into the room.

"FRENCH TOAST." He yells as he grabs a plate and fork before sitting down at the table to wait for his food.

"Emmett what the hell?" Rosalie asks from her spot in the doorway.

"Bella is making breakfast from when we were kids banana and chocolate French toast."

"I thought that you loved my pancakes?"

"I do Rosie this just brings back some memories. Come here and try this. And I haven't had them since we were in high school." He says to her and she sits down beside him. I dish out the French toast and I take both Edward and Rosalie's plates.

I set them down in front of them and grab my plate and the pan for Emmett. Just like when we were kids, I set the pan on the plate with both his banana and chocolate French toast piled high. For whatever reason he has some weird sort of pleasure from eating the French toast straight from the pan.

Thanks Bells."

"No problem Em."

"Emmett why the hell are you eating out of a pan?" Rosalie asks clearly unaware of our traditions.

"Tradition." Edward and I both say at the same time.

We all dig in and I can hear the moans of pleasure coming from both Edward and Emmett.

"You have to call Alice." Edward says to me between mouthfuls of food.

"Did you tell her that I am here?"

"I might have." He says to me very quietly. As I glare at him I didn't want Alice to hear that I am back from anyone but me.

"Why?"

"She's my sister, I had to tell her that her best friend is back."

"I'll call her don't worry, I'm not pissed at you."

"I know, I can tell."

"Bells you need to stay here and make me these every morning."

"Afraid I can't I need to find somewhere of my own."

"Bells don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing Emmy I want to stay here. So I will find a house that I can finally make my home after I take care of some things."

"What things?"

"For starters I need to finalize my divorce, get all of James' money and sell off his company. Oh and I need to make a few changes personally."

"Is that all?" Emmett jokes.

"For starters." I tease.

"What about work?" Edward asked me.

"I'll have to quit my job possibly find something here, hell I might even write that book I used to talk about when we were in high school. I have a lot to do before I get to that point though."

We all finish eating with Emmett and I bickering back and forth while Rosalie and Edward watch us with amused looks on their faces. "Well I have to go call Alice Emmett clean all of the shit in the kitchen up will ya." I joke with him before making my way up to the room that I am currently staying in.

I go over to my dresser to where my cell phone lies and I realize that I don't have Alice's number in it because James bought me a new phone with a new sim card and all of my contacts were on it.

I walk out into the hallway hoping to see someone anyone out there and I do Edward had just stepped off of the last step and he was moving to his room. "Hey, Edward what is Alice's number I don't have it."

He walks over to me and programs it into my phone for me.

"Thank you."

"Any time Bella."

I walk back into my room shaking off the feelings that I have for him and I sit down on my bed preparing myself to call my best friend.

I dial the number and I hear it start to ring when a man answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm um looking for Alice but I must have the wrong-"

"Alice." I hear him call out.

"She will be just one minute may I ask who is calling?"

"Yeah it'sBella Swan."

"Oh shit, Alice you are gonnawannamove darlin'."

I hear the phone being handed over and I finally hear the voice of my best friend.

"Helllllllooooo."

"Hey Ali."

"BELLS."

"Yeah I'm sorry that it took me so long to call you but Emmett and I needed to talk and everything."

"Don't worry about it I'm just happy to be talking to you again."

"Me too Ali."

"We need to have lunch meet me at that little cafe in 2 hours and we will talk."

"Okay that sounds really good Ali."

We say our good byes and I promise to meet her for lunch. I make my way into the bathroom and I take my hair out of the bun and it cascades down my back. It's so long I really need to do something about it. I think to myself.

It is a rare thing when I cut my hair because James loved it long and he refused to let me dye it even to put some high lights and low lights in it like my stylist just give me my usual. I didn't even know why but I guess I do now.

I leave my hair as is and I start to work on my make up keeping everything simple a little foundation some blush and a light gloss over my lips with some mascara on my lashes.

I decide to stay in my Jeans and I pull on a off the shoulder deep purple shirt; to complete the look I decide to go with the only other pair of shoes that I brought with me other than my sneakers, my black flats.

I make my way down stairs and I grab my car keys. "I'm leaving." I yell out. I hear a chorus of byes coming from all different places through out the house.

I get into my car and I love to hear the familiarity of the car and I make my way over to where I am going to meet Alice. I need to ask her about the guy who answered the phone. I think to myself. No one has told me if she was seeing any body.

I realize that I am a little early for our meeting but I still make my way into the cafe and I find a secluded booth for Alice and I. One of the waiters comes over to give me a menu and ask if I want anything to drink I decline stating that I am waiting for a friend.

After another 10 minutes I see my best friend walk through the door and so it all begins.

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think about the little Bella Ali reunion nice right?<strong>

**So next week I don't think I will be able to update until Sunday unless you guys give me more than 5 reviews on this chapter and I will post on Wednesday that is a promise if I get those reviews. Its all up to you my lovely readers**

**And For this chapter I would like to thank the lovely edward6234 for helping with this story and being just an amazing pre-reader.**

**Also to those of you who have reviewed it means a lot to this little author and I hope you enjoy this little journey that we are on and I promise to surprise you, make you go wtf and so much more on this ride. Now do me a favour and review because you know you want the chapter early.**

**XOXO Adrienne **

**BTW if you haven't read Tides Of Fate by SparklingTwilight you have no idea what you are missing. **

**Also on my profile I have put the pictures of Bella's wedding band and Engagement ring from James incase any of you we wondering what they would look like**

_**Please review I really want to give you the chapter Wednesday August 3rd not on Monday August 8th**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the chapter you guys are lucky I even updated today because of how tired I am but I am dedicated to my readers so here it is your next chapter from your lovely author. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all lucky bitch**

Chapter 5

Alice sees me and starts to walk over to me. She looks good with her short pixie cut the last time I saw her she had long black hair but I will say that her new look suits her much more than long hair ever did. "Bella Swan it has been way too long." She smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

"I know Ali; I've missed you so much. You look really good."

"Why thank you and well you look..., but if you came home more often you wouldn't miss me so much. You also would have seen my transformation to this." She dramatically ran her hands down her body.

"I know I wish I could have but James he just wouldn't let me. I wanted to be here to see you hell to talk to you everyday."

"You could have called me or Emmett to come get you we would have. We missed you so much we wanted you here and it hurt us so much to know that we couldn't see you every day."

"I know that but I was always afraid of being a total fuck up I mean my husband was expected to have the perfect life. He needed the perfect bombshell wife. The family to back him all of it he needed it all. He said that we would work on making a true family but the truth is that he hadn't touched me in a month and I always thought that it was because of me. I thought that it was best to try and not remember my old life that it might be easier for me."

"Bella you are one of the most beautiful people that I know and we could have helped we could have gotten you out."

"I know. I wish I was that strong."

"Bella you are strong you are one of the strongest people that I have ever met."

"Ali you are too nice. Enough about the sad stuff what is with you and the guy that answered the phone?"

"That's Jasper Whitlock he is my boyfriend, live in boyfriend to be exact and he is a lawyer that I met at one of my functions."

"You're dating a lawyer?"

"Divorce lawyer."

"I kinda need one of those."

"I figured you were divorcing that bastard."

"Yeah I want it all, the house, the cars, the company, all of it I want it to be mine."

"I can see if Jazzy can practice in California I think he passed the bar there as well as Illinois."

"If he can help in any way it would make my week."

"Hold on I can call him." She pulls out her iphone and calls Jasper.

"Hi, Jazzy."

"Yes everything is fine."

"No she's sitting right here." Alice rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm calling to ask if you can practice in California?"

"You can?"

"Well Bella needs a Divorce lawyer."

"Thank you bye, Love you too." She hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"Done he is looking into your case."

"Thanks Ali I don't know what I did without you."

"I don't know what I did without you either."

"I should have stayed."

We are interrupted from our love fest by the waiter coming back to take our orders. We both get a salad and an iced coffee.

"Bella I do have to tell you that I hate how long your hair is it looked way better when it was above your ass." It takes only Ali to move from a sappy conversation to looks.

"James liked it."

"More reason to change it."

"I know I will just give me some time I have a shit load of other stuff to do like find a new house and shit."

"Are you coming back?"

I nod to her as our food is set down in front of us and I dig in to my salad as does Alice.

We are about half way through when her face lights up.

"Yay it can be just like old times lunches talking about boys, random spa days, and oooohhhhh shopping."

"Yeah, I've missed it too."

"Well before all of that you are taking a leap of faith with me. Let's go." We grab our coffees and throw down some money before she takes my arm and leads me to her car.

It's a yellow Audi only Alice I think to myself. "What about my car?"

"I will bring you back."

"I - but - okay." Never bother messing with Alice when she is on a mission.

I get into her car without bothering to ask where we are going, knowing that when she is like this she is untouchable.

"Your not telling me where we are going are you?"

"Nope that would ruin all of the fun but I can tell you that you will be at the family dinner tonight."

"WithCarlisle and Esme?"

"Who else?"

"I guess I can accept that."

"Good it wasn't like you have a choice anyways because Emmett, Rose, and Edward will all be there."

We pull up in front of what looks like an unmarked building and Alice basically drags me inside.

"Bella welcome to one of the most exclusive salons in all of Chicago."

"Alice I told you that I would wait."

"Well I don't really give a shit you will be taken care of by Alec and that is all there is to it."

Yep Alice isn't taking no for an answer. Here it all goes I guess. Literally.

Alice directs me to a black sofa to sit on and she moves up to the front desk like she owns the place.

She speaks to the receptionist for a few minutes and comes walking over to me.

"Give Alec a minute and he will be down here for you. Do what ever he wants don't question him."

"I promise he can hack away."

"Good because I'm thinking shoulder length with layers and side swept bangs but we will wait for Alec."

Shoulder length. Holy shit my hair hasn't been that short since high school. "Ali that's a little much." I try to reason with her.

"I think that would look great I mean Bells your hair just hangs there it does nothing for you. Hair should compliment your face not drag it down."

"That's what my stylist in L.A. always said but James would never let me get more than a trim and because he paid I figured that it was what was best. Now thought I am questioning every little aspect of my life."

"Bells you shouldn't have to do that and I hate that fucking bastard for making you feel this way."

"Alice." I hear from across the room. I turn to see a short man with dark hair and dark eyes that is styled to perfection hugging Alice. "Is this my little project?"

She nods to him.

"Blank canvas how nice."

"Do what you will." I say to him giving him complete and total control.

"I can do anything? This really is exciting." He clapped his hands together and turned away from me. "Let's get started." I guess that is my cue to follow him? I decide it is best to follow him and we end up going down a hallway one of those white wall never ending hallways until he stops at a door and opens it. I walk in and I gasp at everything around me.

The room is painted a grey colour with black and white paintings on the walls the chairs and sink are all black with chrome this place is amazing and so modern that I love it.

"Wow."

"Welcome to my baby." Alec says to me.

"I love your baby." I smile at him.

"Sit so I can discuss with you what I am thinking." I sit in the chair in front of the mirror and he comes behind me.

"Are you attached to the length?"

"No, I agreed that you can do what ever it is that you may want."

"Good because I am thinking we bring it up to shoulder length."

"Go for it." He raises his eyebrows at me and smiles.

"You have the fire in you."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You should."

I smile at him and he directs me to the sink where one of his assistants is standing or I am assuming she is his assistant.

"Monique here will take care of washing you up while I talk to Alice over here." Monique is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen she has olive toned skin and Dark hair that just flows down her back with blunt bangs not many could pull that look off but she can.

I sit down and without a word she places a towel around my neck and I lean back so my neck is resting on the sink.

For the first time the sink is not killing my neck like normal and I welcome this development as she begins to wash all of my hair. Luckily these sinks seem to be huge.

She starts to massage my scalp and I swear that I moan out loud. I hear both Alice and Alec chuckle at my moan but I don't care it feels way too good.

She finished with my massage and runs another round of shampoo through my hair before putting in the conditioner and finally toweling off my hair she leads me back to the chair.

Alec walks back over and Alice is sitting in a chair behind me. "Are we ready?"

"Go for it."

Let the cutting begin.

**_I am giving bella a new look for a few reasons _**

**_a) it will piss off James _**

**_b) it will make her feel lighter and better about her self _**

**_c) I am just tired of Bella having long flowing hair short and sexy is what I am going for _**

**_if you want to give some input on her new style fell free to PM me or review to let me know what you think. _**

**_I hope you all go over to Two Broken Hearts read that story and I will be updating it this week I have gotten a little behind on it and I am sorry but I have not forotten those readers I just want to fine tune some things in the chapter and I might just put both Part one and Two up on the same day finishing the story so look out for that._**

**_So now be an amazing reader and leave me a little review PLEASE _**

**_I hope you all loved this chapter and I will see you all friday _**

**_Adrienne_**

**_Reviews = fuck awesome responses and a teaser_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**SO I was going through this chapter and I noticed I put up the un-betaed version sorry for any confusion. **_

**Alright here it is I know its late but life got the best of me and well you all are real lucky I'm updating now. So here it is. **

Chapter 6

Alec walks back over and Alice is sitting in a chair behind me. "Are we ready?"

"Go for it."

Let the cutting begin.

I close my eyes before he starts cutting. I can feel him running a comb through my way too long hair and I tense up because I know what is coming. I hear the little _snip_,_ snip_ of the scissors and I feel a lot of weight just drop to the floor. I gasp and open my eyes to see most of my hair on the floor.

"Holy shit." Its all gone and for some reason it feels really good it almost feels freeing. I mean it has been my security blanket for so long and with the things that James has put into my mind I have just always thought that it was what was best.

"Yes, yes its gone. Now sit there and let me finish."

I do as I am told and he turns me away from the mirror so I can not see anything. All that I can see now is Alice smiling at me and I attempt to smile right back at her but I think it comes out more as a grimace than anything.

He cuts my bangs then starts working on the layers he adds in ones to frame my face and then he starts to blow dry my hair and straighten it to "perfection" as he stated.

"Here you are gorgeous." He spins me around and I get the full effect of the transformation.

"Shit. It's gone." My hair that safety blanket that I had grown so used to is gone. I know that I had been thinking about it but it is still shocking to see the transformation. I do have to say though it looks really good I mean really good.

"Are we happy?" Alec asks.

"Yeah a little shell shocked but I'm very happy. Its so different."

I run my hand through my hair and for the first time in a long time I can take them down to the ends of it.

"Next time we will do colour for you. I thought that it would be better if we just left you like this for now."

"Sure that's great. Where can I make an appointment?"

"At the front with Heidi."

We all chat for a few more minutes before it is time for us to leave and go get some shopping done.

"I can't believe how much more you look like the Bella I know and love now." Alice smiles at me.

"I feel lighter and free."

"You should considering how much hair weight you lost."

"I - yeah you are right."

"You need something for dinner tonight." Alice states as we pull up to a very cute boutique.

"What do you think?"

"It's really cute."

"Its mine."

"Wow Ali I always knew that you had a love for fashion but a boutique."

"I design it all and I'm in the process of getting a deal with an investor so that I can try and expand to possibly get some stores in New York and L.A."

"That is amazing and let me know if the deal fails I might be ready to set something up for you."

"Really? Holy shit that is amazing well lets get out of this car so we can look around."

Alice all but pulls me out of the car so that I can look around her shop and I do have to say that it is all very Alice. The shop is all so colourful and elegant at the same time. All of her designs are all set out in a different section based on if it is a dress formal or not and then pants and skirts have their section and finally tops. It is all very organized and everything stands out in its own way.

"I love it in here."

"I'm glad."

I keep looking as Alice talks to the girl who is behind the counter.

"Bella come here I know what you will be wearing."

I go over to her and she hands me a royal blue strapless sundress. It looks so tiny on the hanger I'm not sure if it will even zip up the side

"Are you sure?"

"Go make sure everything falls in the right places."

I run over to her changing rooms and put it on. The damn thing fits like a glove. I love everything about it the way that it flows off of my body everything about it is perfect.

"You're right." I call out to her.

"I knew it. Come out here I wanna see it."

I walk out to her and do a full spin enjoying the way that the fabric moves around me.

"Bella you have to loose the bra and wear petals and no boy shorts." She throws the package of petals at me and a black thong.

"I - I would really rather not Ali."

"Bella just trust me."

"Fine do you have any shoes?"

"Yeah I will get you some black heels."

She leaves me to go find them and I go back into the change room to put on the petals and thong. I come out with all of my clothes bundled up and Alice waiting for me with shoes in her hand that I quickly slip on before we head out the door to Alice's car so she can take me back to mine and I can follow her to her parent's house.

We pull up about 20 minutes later and I see that there are no other cars in the drive way.

We must be the first ones here.

I walk up to the door to knock and it is opened by Esme. "Bella Swan honey it has been way to long." She wraps me into one of her warm embraces.

"I've missed you so much."

"Well come in dear everyone else is here already so we can start."

"Emmett Swan your sister is here." Esme calls out leaving Alice to follow us into the house.

"Nice to see you too Mom." Alice calls out from behind me.

"Yes Alice."

"Well look who changed my sister in a matter of hours." Emmett shakes his head and wraps his big arms around me in a hug.

"You know she just gets me in the car and that's that."

"We all know what Alice is like." Edward says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice questions from her spot on the couch next to a very good looking blonde haired blue eyed man in a suit and tie.

"It means darlin' that you can be a little overbearing," he turns to me. "Since none of them have decided to introduce me, I'm Jasper."

I stick my hand out for him to shake and he takes it and kisses the back side of it. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I did some of that research for you, we can talk later if you would like."

"Please."

I walk over to one of the other couches that are not in use and sit down to wait for Esme to call all of us for dinner.

"You look better." Edward says sitting down beside me.

"I feel better. I feel relief and now that I have Jasper helping me with the divorce. I feel good about my outlook on life."

"That's really good Bells. I'm happy that you are back."

"I couldn't be happier to be back I've missed this place and all of the people in it. Most of the time when I would ask to come back here James thought that I wanted to cheat on him. That's one of the many reason's why I wasn't allowed to come when he had business here."

"I'm sorry we should have done more."

"Done more of what?"

"Stopping you from leaving. Hell making you break up with him. I wish that it was all different."

"You and me both."

"Dinner is ready and well my lovely husband has just called me to say that he had an emergency house call so he won't be coming to dinner to night." Esme says this in such a sweet voice but I am afraid of what she is thinking inside of her head. Esme can get to be fairly scary if we don't watch it.

We all walk into the dining room and I see that there is Esme's famous Mac 'N' Cheese sitting in the middle of the table with a few different salads surrounding it.

"Everything looks good Esme." I say to her as I take my place beside Edward."

"Thank you dear, now why can't any of my own kids be so nice to me?"

Both Edward and Alice turned to glare at me. I just shrugged and grabbed my self some salad and Mac 'N' Cheese.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are here Bella or do I have to ask my children?"

"I - I'm not with James anymore. He is a serial killer and he is going to jail for the rest of his life or he might get the death penalty I'm not sure which."

"I didn't know."

"Not many people do they haven't released it yet to the news. I don't know when they will."

"So what are you going to do here Bella?" Jasper asks me clearly getting off of the topic of James.

"I'm going to find a house and try and write a book. I've wanted to for a long time and with all of the money that I will be able to get from James means that I will never have to work again. I know that I will need something to keep me busy so I want to try this and if it doesn't work so be it."

We continue eating and making small talk for the rest of the meal and once it is over we start to clear the table but I am pulled aside by Jasper and we walk off to the study.

"Alright here is what I have found out for you. I know that you want to take James to the cleaners and I think we will be able to. He has no reason to fight you because he will either be behind bars for the rest of his life or he will be put on death row. Either way he has no reason not to give you what you want."

"So I should be able to get it all?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes and if it goes to court you will be favored by the Judge because James is a killer and because they will feel for you."

"Okay. This is great thank you so much Jasper."

I walk out of the room feeling better about what is to come now, I just have to get through this divorce.

Oh God.

**So here it is I hope you all liked it and I promise that we will be getting into some of the angst after the next chapter. **

**I also want to say that I am so sorry for the late update but again life got the best of me and well here it is. I promise Friday I will update. **

**I would also love for all of you to check out my live journal the link below. **

**Now all that is left is for you to review because you all know that you love me. **

**Please I'm not ashamed to beg. **

**XOXO Adrienne.**

**LINK: http:/trouble-r (DOT) livejournal (DOT) com/**

**BTW some reviews would really be nice that button is right below and it doesn't take long. **

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here it is and I would like to say that I tried to update yesterday but this site wouldn't let me so I gave up and well here it is **

**Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to SM**

Chapter 7

We leave the house fairly late that night but being with Esme you loose all sense of time. She has that effect on people even if you are not drinking. Esme can tell stories for hours about her family about her work any of it really. She just has that way about her it is one of the things I love about her the most. And missed about her the most.

"I am so glad I am done with my residency otherwise I would be feeling that tomorrow." Edward says.

"When do you start with your father?" I ask him

"In another month I just need to find somewhere else to live." He sighed.

"You and me both I mean I love my brother but I can not live off of him for much longer like this."

"Yeah I like living with Emmett but some days I just wish I had my own place or a sound proofed room." He grimaced.

"Thank God I haven't had the pleasure of hearing that I don't know if I would be able to look him in the face." I shuddered.

"Well if you want it to stay that way I suggest you get on that then otherwise you will be finding things out about your brother that no one. I repeat no one wants to know."

"Yeah, I just don't want to live alone. I mean living with James most days was like living alone he was there physically but we didn't talk or act like a couple." I realized that we never a couple. We never shared our lives.

"I know the feeling it's nice to have someone to talk to at the end of each day like with

Emmett and I we always have the ability to talk about well his training and all of the crazies at the hospital."

"That sounds like fun I guess?"

"It is fun. It's what I will miss most about living with people. Hey Bella what do you think about finding a place together?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Really? I mean could we live together?"

"We do in a way now."

"I guess I mean we could try it."

"We can talk more in the morning." He says to me as we pull up to Emmett's house.

"Yeah the morning."

We go up to the third floor and say our good nights. I prepare my self for bed and lay down in it but my mind will not stop. All I can think about is the possibility of living with Edward.

The possibility of having to listen to him when he has a girl in his room. The possibility of having to listen to the man that I have loved for so long with another woman. I don't know if I could handle it.

We would have to have some ground rules in the house. Like no chicks in the house unless the other person is warned. Shit like that because I refuse to walk in on him. I will never be able to handle it if I did.

That's what I decide and I am finally able to sleep that night. Knowing that I might be able to live in the same house as Edward. And loving the feeling.

T**T

I wake up feeling really happy about well everything. The thought of living with Edward about having left everything behind that tied me to James all of it just gone.

I go out into the hall way almost running into Edward.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah."

"Bella I really like the idea of living with you but I think there needs to be some Ground rules." He said looking at the floor.

"I agree."

"You- wait you agree?" He said looking up.

"Yes I mean I don't want to walk in on anything that will scar me for life." I say to him with a smirk.

"Oh thank god."

"So we are agreed no girls or boys who we date in the house with out notice for the other person?"

"Yes, and keep all activities restricted to our respective bedrooms." He said.

"Fair. Anything else or should we get house hunting?"

"No I think everything else is kinda obvious." I mean really now he cleans up after himself so no worries in that department.

"Good let me know when you want to go house shopping."

"Well today is Sunday." I say to him.

"Yeah I guess it is."

We look around all day and we are going to the last house now. All of the places we have been to so far are really nice all well over a few million dollars with plenty of room for two people to have some parties with friends.

The last place we will be looking at is a penthouse apartment with an amazing view that is close to the clinic that Carlisle owns and wants Edward to start at next month.

We walk in and everything is modern but has a homey feel. The place comes fully furnished and has a price tag of about 4.5 million a lesser price compared to what we have seen today.

"It's amazing in here and look at the view."

Edward is standing in front of one of the balconies. I go over and look out to see almost all of Chicago staring back at me.

"Wow that's breath taking."

The place has 4 bedrooms and 4 and a half baths perfect if we plan on getting Emmett and Alice drunk, rooms for the both of them.

Though what seals the deal for me is the kitchen it is perfect with all of the newest equipment and I just love it.

"You want to make an offer?"

I nod my head and we decide to call Edward's family real estate agent tomorrow to have her place an offer for us.

We get home all giddy about the fact that we had found our new home we didn't even notice the company in the living room when we passed until some of them cleared their throats.

We look over to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all sitting around playing poker.

"Where the hell have you guys been all day?" Emmett calls out to us.

"Looking for places to live."

"Did you guys find houses?"

"We found a penthouse that would be perfect for the both of us." Edward answers.

"The both of you?" Alice and Emmett ask at the same time.

"We figured it would be better and smarter since we don't want to live alone." I shrug it off.

"Can I talk to you Bells?" Emmett asks.

I nod and he motions for me to follow him out of the room.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yeah I mean we are friends and adults who want a roommate we already set boundaries and stuff so I don't see an issue."

"Yes but what about the fact you are in love with him."

"I was Emmett."

"You are, you can't lie to me Bells I know you better than any one I know why you left. Why you married James. All of it I know the true reason so now I ask you again are you positive?"

"Yes and nothing will change my mind."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I ask wondering why he is being agreeable.

"Yep."

I watch Emmett walk out of the room and give a huge sigh of relief.

T**T

The next few weeks pass by fairly quickly. Edward and I make and offer on the condo which is accepted. Jasper gets into contact with James' lawyer which the meeting is set up for tomorrow.

Everything seems like it falls into place hell James' lawyer says that I can have what I want since James will have no use for it.

Now though I have to prepare to go back to L.A. I've decided to stay in a hotel rather than staying in the penthouse because well I never want to go back to that cold dark place.

I've been attempting to pack my bags for the last hour with no luck. Thankfully Alice decides to walk through the door. "Why the hell aren't you packed? You have to leave in an hour."

She marches over to my closet and starts pulling out stuff that she had brought for me progressively over the weeks. It only takes her a few minutes to fully pack me before I am ready to go.

"Now go downstairs both Jasper and Edward are waiting for you."

Jasper is coming as my representation and Edward decided that he wanted to see the East Coast. So they are both coming. We could only get two hotel rooms so Edward and I have to share because Jasper said that he needs to be alone to Expense his room and that he would be working at all hours. Thus making us share.

I don't really care Edward and I have become fairly close over the weeks. It seems like I have my best friend back. The only bad part is that all of my feelings are being stirred up for him again. I love him but I can't do anything about it because I am tied to James. It just wouldn't feel right.

So now I am stuck admiring from afar. Wanting him but being unable to have him because of James and insecurities that he does not feel the same for me.

"All ready?" Jasper asks.

"Yes lets get this thing done with."

We have Emmett drive us because he has the car with the most room. It doesn't take us long to get to the airport and before I know it we have our boarding passes and we are waiting in line for security. They have these new full body scanners where you have to place each of your sock feet in the boxes drawn and bring your arms above your head. Let me tell you do you ever feel violated.

Just knowing what they can see makes me shudder but I guess if you want to fly you have to play by their rules.

We make it to our gate and still have some time before boarding starts. I grab us some seats and Edward and Jasper go off looking for food.

They bring back some fries and burgers which we eat before the first class boarding is called which of course we are in.

T**T

We make it to L.A. and we check into our hotel all of us feeling tired we grab a quick dinner before collapsing into our respective beds or in Edward and my case, bed. They fucked up so we have to share.

Sharing a bed with Edward this should be fun.

**OOOH Edward and Bella sharing a bed and back in L.A. **

**NEXT chapter will be up on friday as long as this site lets me put it up :) **

**Again huge thanks to my pre-reader and to those of you who review. **

**I know that there are a bunch of you who have put this story on alert and fav lists so it would be really nice to hear from you guys please. **

**I'm begging. **

**Alright let me know what you think and try and guess at what is going to happen next but I do promise next chapter JAMES IN AN ORANGE JUMPSUIT Tell me what you think of that and his reaction to the new Bella. **

**Alright that is all. **

**See you next time Adrienne XOXO**


End file.
